Just One of Those Days
by BlazikenForever
Summary: You know those days where you wake up and you just don't know what to do? Well both Misty and Ash are having one of them. What will come of it? Read to find out! Happy (early) Pokeshipping Day! Pokéshipping oneshot. K for kissing.


**A/N: I'm back with my third story. O_o Never thought I'd say that. Well this time it's Poké! It could be considered an early Pokéshipping day fic. Again, it is a fluffy story; I just love them too much to make a fic that's not fluffy! This one is much longer than the last two, but it may not be as good. I had inspiration for the ending, but not the beginning, so I came up with the rest on a whim. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

You know those days where you just wake up and don't know what to do? Well I was having one of them. I woke up this morning at my normal time, did all of my normal chores, and now I was sitting by the pool with nothing to do. On top of that, to was only noon. I sighed as I watched my stupid duck float aimlessly on his water ring. I laughed. Trying to teach Psyduck how to swim again would be a joke. I already fed all of the Pokémon, my sisters were on some fashion road trip, and the gym was closed. I jumped as my PokéGear buzzed on the tile of the gym floor. I checked it. It was Ash, he just got back from Kalos not long ago, and I saw him when he returned.

Ash: "R u doing anything?"

Me: "Nope. Hbu?"

Ash: "No. Wanna come to my place?"

Me: "Sure. B there around 1:30"

Finally, something to do! I ran to my room, packed my Spheal bag, and headed off to Pallet Town.

Ash's POV

Finally, something to do! It has just been one of those days. My mother is on a road trip with Professor Oak and some our neighbors, Tracey is busy taking care of the lab while Professor Oak is gone, Gary is in Hoenn assisting Professor Birch with research, Brock is at medical school, heck even Pikachu is taking a snooze on the couch. My stomach growled as I realized that I was too caught up in my conversation with Misty and forgot to eat lunch. I opened the fridge and took out a bunch of things to make a monster-sized sandwich. I slapped some ingredients together, and the sandwich was gone before I even had the patience to grab a plate out of the cupboard.

As I took my mustard smeared face out of where my sandwich used to be, I was face to face with a very hungry Pikachu. I rushed to the fridge and slapped together some Pokéchow with ketchup before my little buddy decided that he wanted to thunderbolt me. He practically did a head dive into the bowl when I set it in front of him. I rolled my eyes and flicked the TV on to watch some old champion league matches. After an hour of trying to keep a ketchup-covered (now clean) Pikachu off of my mother's furniture and champion league matches, I heard the doorbell ring.

Misty's POV

Ah, Pallet Town. It never changes; just a small town that includes Professor Oak's lab and only about 5 homes. Even Ash's house looked the same as when I first saw it. I stepped onto the Ketchum's porch and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps practically running to the door and the raven haired boy appeared within a second. He smiled at me with the same goofy 10-year-old smile I grew to love.

"Hey Mist." he greeted. I love when he calls me that. It's special to me and him only.

"Hey Ash."

"Come on in." Ash beckoned me to step through the entry with a bow like some fancy butler.

"Why thank you." I giggled.

"PIKACHU-PI" The little electric mouse lunged into my arms before I even had both my feet over the threshold.

"How could I forget you, Pikachu?" I smiled when he cooed as I rubbed his ears.

I slipped my shoes off and we sat down on the couch. Small talk about me and the gym was made. I then asked how the future Pokémon master was.

"Not much really, just relaxing I guess. You know me, gotta relax while I can, I may be on another journey tomorrow for all we know!" Ash responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, I know all about that…" I guess I kind of maybe zoned out thinking about the day Ash and I parted after Johto, because all of the sudden he was waving his hand in front of my face asking if I was okay. "Oh yes, I'm fine, really." I said while laughing. "So what are your plans for the future?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

We got into a long conversation about dreams, goals, and the future. Eventually we got on the topic of what we would do after we were "living the dream".

Ash sat and thought for a moment, and said "Well, I'd never really given it much thought to be honest." **(A/N: Sound familiar Contestshippers?)**

I jumped (second time today, what's wrong with me?) when the clock rang 5:00 PM. Holy miltank! We had been talking for almost 3 hours! Ash's stomach apparently had noticed because it let out a long, loud growl. I giggled, and Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess it's time for dinner then" The raven haired teen stated sheepishly. He got up to the pantry and opened it. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Umm, can you even cook?"

"Oh ya. That might be a problem…" he responded.

* * *

><p>So... we ended up trashing the kitchen making two helpings of ramen. Good thing I was there, or else I think he would've burned the house down. By the time we finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, it was dark out.<p>

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked a messy Ash. I looked out the window. Wow, the stars looked so pretty tonight.

"Let's go lie out and look at the stars." I spoke as I slipped my shoes on. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and shrugged but followed suit.

I flopped down on the grass of Ash's backyard and gazed up at the beautiful night sky. It looked as though you could see the entire galaxy from here. It was breathtaking. I sighed.

"Remember when we could do this every night?"

"Ya, those were the good ol' days." Ash replied.

For a while he and I just sat in silence looking for shapes in the stars, thinking about our travels together through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. After a while, my mind drifted back to the conversation we had earlier about our lives after we accomplish our dreams. That led me of course to think about my feelings for the guy lying next to me. Apparently I don't notice my actions when I am in deep thought, because I was snapped back into reality by a pair of chocolate eyes. They smiled at me, but I looked away to hide the pink that appeared on my cheeks. **(A/N: Cue Misty's song! XD)**

"I figured out what I want to do after I become a Pokémon master." I heard him say.

"Oh ya?" I questioned.

"I want to get a nice house where I can relax, but train with my Pokémon. I want to settle down with someone, ya know?" he answered warmly.

"Ya, that sounds… nice." I whispered shakily. I was somewhere between excited and terrified right now. No scratch that. I was just plain terrified. He said that he wanted to settle down with someone, but whom? My mind was going a million miles a minute as I realized how cold it was outside. I shivered.

"I think we should go inside." I suggested.

"Okay." Ash said oddly.

We both got up and stared heading towards the house. Without thinking about it, I turned around and hugged Ash. I don't know why I did, but I felt… right. I breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged me back. Ash was warm and strong; I felt protected when I was in his embrace. If I would have done this 4 years ago, his chin would have rested on my shoulder, instead of my chin on his shoulder. He was also, well less muscular back then. I was the one protecting him. But Ash hasn't just grown physically, he is also more mature (as mature as Ash can get) and more independent. He is still a kid at heart, but he is brave and stands up for others rather than thinking of himself first. My thoughts were broken as he began to loosen his grip around my waist, as did I, reluctantly.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, cold." I said nervously. I mentally slapped myself for that one. Flustered, I started to walk back to the house when I felt fingers wrap around my hand. I looked back to see Ash looking… nervous? Before I knew it, I was being pulled in close and his warm hand was holding my chin. He can't be doing what I think he is, can he? Ash's face neared mine and my eyes fluttered shut. Our lips practically melted together. Both of our desires were being filled in this one moment. Wait a second. Someone wake me up, this must me a dream. _Ash _is kissing me. Ash is _kissing _me. Ash is kissing _me_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips in return. A different kind of chill traveled down my spine this time. I finally needed air, and the moment ended. I had the biggest smile in the world on my face. Ash, he had the same goofy smile as always.

"That someone is you, by the way." Ash whispered softly into my ear.

I pulled him into another hug and cried tears of joy into his chest. He rubbed my back as he rocked me back and forth until I calmed down. He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the house together.

"Pika-pi, pika pikachu Pikachu-pi! (I knew you two would get together!)" Pikachu chattered.

"You know us all too well, buddy." Ash replied. Both of our eyes widened.

"DID YOU SEE THE WHOLE THING!?" we screamed at the same time.

"Pika ka ka ka ka ka ka! (Yes, ha ha ha ha ha ha!)" Pikachu fell on the ground holding his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"I need to go to bed, today was a long day." I said.

"I hear ya." Ash agreed.

We all headed upstairs. Once I got my PJs on and brushed my teeth, I flopped down on the guest room bed. I looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. Who would have thought that today would start out so boring and end so perfectly? I guess it's just one of those days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hope you liked it! Did I screw up the characters? I hope I didn't! 0~0 Anyways, thank you soooooo much to anyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites me or the story! I appreciate every one of you, even if I don't PM you guys. :D Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as always!**

**STAY FABULOUS!**

∞**BlazikenForever∞**


End file.
